All I ever wanted
by Obsessive Alice and Jasper fan
Summary: When Jasper leaves when Alice when he is 18 because of his fathers work, she is crushed. 4 years later when he comes back and surprises her with his fiancee, Alice has a suprise for him.. Better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Preface

**It started with a Kiss....**

**A sweet tender loving kiss**

I was four at the time and she was three, it was the beautiful friendship. We were best friends until I turned sixteen and she was fifteen. We started to fall for each other in more ways than one and become girlfriend/boyfriend. Two years later at age eighteen and her seventeen, we began sleeping together until one day my parents said that we were moving to New York City. I was a coward and put off telling her until two weeks until I had to fly out. I told her everything and she was devastated by my words. She ran out of my house crying her eyes out and I only presumed she ran home. She ran out of my arms and that was the last time I saw her until now.....

**Chapter 1**

Hello..... My name is Jasper Armstrong; I am 22 years old and engaged. My fiancée's name is Melissa Andrews or as I call her Mel, she's my number one girl. This is my story about love and family.

Mel and I were on the airplane on our way to the Gold Coast from Florida, were my family (parents) live. When I was eighteen and a half, my parents and I moved to Florida. Two years later and they moved back, I met my fiancée and now it was time for her to meet my parents. Right now Mel was reading a magazine and I had my eyes closed trying to sleep, when I remembered something.

**(Flashback)**

I was my room with my girlfriend at the time Alice Goddard, who I thought was the one and only one for me. We were lying on our sides, looking away from each other wrapped in a sheet. I hadn't told that I had two weeks until I left for Florida and I didn't want to.

"Alice... I have to tell you something" I said, kissing her on the cheek.

She turned around in my arms and said "Ok... tell away" giggling a little, which made me chuckle in return.

"I am leaving to go to Florida, My parents and I am leaving in two weeks" I told her.

"W... Whaaaat" she whispered in a small voice, her voice breaking as she spoke and tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm leaving... There's nothing good for me here anyway" I told her speaking the truth.

The next thing I know she is unravelling herself from my arms and standing up from my bed with the sheet still firmly wrapped around her. She then picked up her clothes off the floor, when she could find them and ran into my conjoined bathroom. I was wondering what she was doing until she came out again fully clothed.

"What's going on" I asked her, looking into her eyes.

"I'm going home... You said yourself that there was nothing here for you anyway" she answered in a dead tone, while looking at the floor. With that she was gone and I never saw her again.

**(End of Flashback)**

I awoke with a start and practically jumped out of my chair. Mel got worried at that, put her magazine down and stated asking questions. That I wasn't really listening too and was thinking more about the flashback and if **SHE** still lived there.

We touched down on the Gold Coast at 9:30 am. No one was waiting for us because we were going to surprise my parents, so we grabbed a cab to a small place called Texas (I know you may not have heard of it but it's a small country town). It was quite along ride because by the time we got into my familiar neighbourhood it was 11:30 am. We got all out bags out, payed the cabbie and made out way to the fount door, hand in hand. We put the bags down and I rang the doorbell. The next minute I know, my mother's arms are wrapped around me in a giant hug.

"Mum... Hi" I said as she let go of me and studied me.

"You're not eating properly" she told me as she looked up at my face.

"Mum... I'm eating just fine, anyway the reason I am here is... I wanted you to meet Melissa Andrews my... fiancée" I said and she just stared at me, then turned to Mel.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Melissa... please come inside and make yourself at home" she said letting us inside the house I grew up in.

I picked up our bags from outside and took them upstairs to my old room. While Mel and my mother sat on the couch talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Elizabeth Armstrong (Jaspers Mums) POV)**

It was a lovely warm Wednesday afternoon on June 6th and Peter and I were running around doing all sorts of things all morning. I had just put an apple pie in the oven, while Peter was out at the local hospital working.

There was then a ring from the doorbell and I scampered off to go get the door. As I opened the door I saw my darling baby boy standing there. I was so surprised that I quickly enveloped him in a huge hug, never wanting to let go. I thought he had finally come to his sense and came back to get Alice back. But it was too good to be true and I turned to see a lovely looking girl standing with him. He then introduced me to her as his fiancée and I was even more shocked. _Oh great, what about Alice and his daughter, that he doesn't know about _I thought to myself. _Poor Jazmine, she knows nothing about her father and now he's engaged to another lady, poor, poor her _Ithought to myself again.

"Well come in and make yourself at home" I told Melissa, moving aside and letting her and my son in the house.

Melissa and I sat on the couch talking, so that I could get to know her better. While Jasper brought their luggage in and took it upstairs to his old room.

"So Melissa... how did you and Jasper meet?" I asked, when Jasper came downstairs and sat on the couch next to her. I watched them; holding hands and I had to admit they did make a cute couple.

"Well... Jasper and I met at a bar one night and I was with all our friends. He asked me to dance with him and I accepted. I ended up giving him my number and we met up the next morning and had coffee. We went on a few dates and then everything clicked. Then about a month or two ago he proposed to me and I of coarse said yes" She replied looking from hers and Jasper's entwined hands to my face. _Well I didn't ask for your life story _I thought as I stared at the two of them.

"Well... that's a lovely story" I told them as I sat in my chair all alone.

I then smelt the most horrible smell ever. It was only then did I remember about the apple pie in the oven.

"OH... NO THE PIE" I yelled as I quickly got up and ran to the oven.

I quickly turned off the oven, pulled on an oven mix and pulled out my ruined apple pie. _Great that just toped my day off to be the best yet _I thought sarcastically to myself. Melissa and Jasper then thought it would be a good time to see what was going on and ran into the room.

"Mum... what happened?" Jasper asked me, really worried about me.

"Oh... I just made today the worst day ever by burning he apple pie" I told him, looking him in the eye. "No... I mean something good came out of today. I got a surprise by seeing my baby boy again and I got to meet my future daughter in law" I corrected myself, giving Jasper a hug. Then turning to Melissa and giving her a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Jasper's POV)**

After the incident with the apple pie, my mum was a bit shaken up but otherwise ok and everything was going great. While Mel and my mum were in the kitchen talking I went to the lounge room and saw all the pictures on the banister.

I walked over and studied them all, one by one. But there was one picture I was so confused about and I had no idea who it was. The picture was of a little girl with blonde curly hair and wait, it couldn't be she had Alice bright green eyes.

Just then my mum appeared next to me and it was then that I realised I was holding the picture.

"Mum... who's this?" I said, showing her the picture of the little girl. "But more importantly... why does she look so much like Alice?" I asked confused.

"Ummm... Oh No... I forgot I have a pie in the oven" she said, snatching the picture out of my hand and ran into my kitchen before I could stop her or tell her that we had burnt the pie.

The clock turned to one o'clock pm and I had just finished showing Mel around the house. We had already had lunch and were on our way to the shops. Mum had insisted Mel and I went food shopping, she claimed we need more food if we were going to stay at the house with them... So we took my parents car.

About 6-10 minutes later we arrived at the shop and were going down isle 2 to collect some of mum's favourite biscuits, when I saw **HER. **She was there with the little girl from the photograph on my parent's banister. _**MY **__Alice_ I thought to myself _wait she isn't my Alice anymore. Stupid, stupid Jasper, I have moved on and by the looks of it so has she _I thought again. She looked over at me and stoped in the tracks, she just stood there looking me in the eyes. After a few seconds she was pulled away from looking at me by her daughter and I was so close yet so far away from her, I could just about make out what they were saying.

"Mummy..." the nameless, little girl said to Alice.

"Huh?... What's up Sweetie?" Alice asked the little girl, kissing her daughter on her forehead.

"An e ave ic-ream or inner?" (Can we have ice-cream for dinner) the little girl asked her in the cutest little voice.

"No Sweetie... you can't have ice-cream for dinner... silly" Alice replied with a giggle, taking her off her hip so she could reach something, higher up on the shelf.

I was pulled out of watching Alice and the little girl by Mel as she took my hand and dragged me to where Alice was standing. I guess we both needed the same thing but I stood there motionless, partly shocked and partly watching Alice. I then turned to Alice and said "Hi Alice... long time no see... How have you been?".

She then turned to me and said in a weak voice "Hi Jasper... yeah it's been a long time hasn't it. I have been ok, I guess" She then picked up the little girl and kissed her on the forehead again, but something felt so strange. The little girl looked like someone I knew but I couldn't think who.

"Oh... Alice this is Melissa my... fiancée" I told her and looked her in the eyes. She seemed sad and disappointed but I didn't know why.

"It a pleasure to meet you... Melissa... I would shake your hand but my hands are sort of full" Alice replied, gesturing towards the little girl in her hands.

"Oh... that's ok Alice... it's nice to meet you too" Mel said to Alice and then turned to me. "I'll go get the rest of the stuff for your mum and you guys can catch up" she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek, before running off.


	4. Authors note

Authors Note (PLEASE READ)

Hey guys sorry about this but no one will review my stories so I don't know if you guys like them.. Please review and tell me what you think...

Thanks


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

Hey guy sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been sick and had music camp over the weekend. Any way here the long awaited next chapter.... hope you enjoy and please review.

**Chapter 4**

**(Alice's POV)**

_Oh shit... shit... shit_ I thought as I saw _**HIM **_standing at the end of the isle. Here I was getting my daughter, Jazmine Rose, some chocolate chip cookies and her father, that doesn't know she exists, is standing at the end of the isle. _Life is great isn't it _I thought, sarcastically as I stood there in the isle not moving.

He then looked over at me, just realising I was there. All he could do was stare at me and I was becoming really uncomfortable with it. I knew what he was probably thinking, that I had a husband or fiancée and we were happy and had a kid together. _Boy was __**HE **__wrong_ I thought as he continued to stare at me.

I turned around and took Jazmine off my hip to reach something further up.

Being small only about 5'6 made it hard to reach things. He had barely changed, still had long; blonde curly hair that dangled in his eyes, still had tough's piercing blue eyes and still the same height, 6'3. I on the other hand had changed a massive amount in the last four years that he had been gone. There was over course was having my three year old daughter. I had cut my hair to my shoulders, in his departure instead of having it long and flowing down my back, the way he liked it. I had to have a change, I couldn't look at my hair anymore, when he left so I went straight to the hairdressers and got it all cut off. I still had the same green eyes though and it was a pity I couldn't get rid of them to.

I turned slightly and to everyone else it would have looked like I was looking for something on the shelf, but really I was looking at _**HIM. **_I studied _**HIM**_again and it was only then did I realise that a lady was pulling _**HIM**_ towards me and his daughter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Jasper's POV)**

"So" I said breaking the uncomfortable silence and then she turned to me taking in a deep breath.

"So... you seem happy?" she asked as she stared at me right in the eyes. _GOD... I have missed tough's eyes _I thought as she kept staring.

"Yeah... I am... so is this your daughter?" I replied to her question, never taking my eyes away from her face.

"Yeah... this is Jazmine Rose Goddard... my pride and joy" she said back, giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead again.

"Goddard??... Wait that means you either have a long lost brother, I don't know about and had some fun together or you're a single parent" I replied, totally confused and really scared of the answer. _Oh well, it can only go one of two ways right... right? _

"Yeah... I mean the second one... I am a single parent...to" she said in a small voice, putting her shopping basket down. "To this cheeky monkey" she said a little louder, tickling little Jazmine and making her squirm.

"Mummy... Mummy.... top... it... ease... Mummy" Jazmine said in between her fits of laughter. Alice stoped after that and I couldn't help but think, what if I stayed with Alice, would we have a family and be just like her and little Jazmine.

"Hi Jazmine... I am Jasper" I told her, holding out my hand to her.

"I Asper. Ice oo eet ou" (Hi Jasper. Nice to meet you) she said, holding out her little hand and placing her had on top of mine. She began playing with my fingers which made me chuckle as I watched her.

"So... where's her Dad?" I asked, looking back up at Alice. Alice quickly looked at Jazmine and picked up her shopping bag.

She quickly turned to me and said "Sorry... I have to go. I'm late... we're going to see Kate and Edward". She then quickly rushed off, out of the isle.

The next thing, I know I am getting dragged to my parent's car, behind Mel. Well my mind must have really been focussed on Alice because I sure did miss a lot. We arrive home, 6-10 minutes later and brought all five bags into the house. We took them to the kitchen and met my mother and father (Peter) at the dining table.

"Son... what a surprise, your mother told me you were here but I thought she was crazy' my father said making his way over to me and giving me a fatherly hug. He pulled away from me and turned towards Mel and said "You must be Melissa I am Peter, Elizabeth has told me so much about you. Even if I did thing she was crazy" and then pulled her into a hug. Mel and I then went up stairs, while she did stuff for work, I read a book that I had kept here.

At 7 o'clock pm, Mel and I came down for dinner and ate with my family. After dinner, Mel went back upstairs to my room to complete her work and I sat on the couch and watched some television. Just then I felt a vibration and knew I had got a text, I pulled out my phone from my pocket and was surprised to see it was from _**ALICE...**_

_**Hi Jasper,**_

_**I don't know why I am texting you but it seemed like a good idea at the time. I just have to tell you I do have a brother!! You know Edward Philips well he is my step brother. Anyway Jazmine just wanted to say Hi. So maybe we might catch up again, someday soon.**_

_**Alice and Jazmine Goddard**_

Ok well that would have to be the weirdest text I have ever got. I am so confused; I get the first part but _why would she want to catch up with me again? After what I did I wouldn't be surprised if she ripped off my head, I deserved that much I was such a jerk. _I decided to text back and tell her...

_**Hi Alice,**_

_**Yeah I would love to catch up soon. Not that I am not happy but after the way I left, I thought you would never want to speak to me again. Anyway how did you get my number, say Hi to Jazmine for me**_

_**Jasper Armstrong**_

After I had sent the text Mel came downstairs and sat on the couch with me.

"I have to tell you something" she told me as she looked into my eyes.

I turned to face her face to face and asked "Ok... what is it?"

"They need me to go back at the office... I am flying out tomorrow for two months" she said looking disappointed.

"But we just got here" I reminded her and used my best puppy dog face for her to stay.

"I know and I really want to be here but they really need me at the office. Why don't you stay here so you can catch up with some of your friends and I'll be back in 2 months and we can stay here for a bit more" She replied ignoring my puppy dog face.

"Ok" I said kissing her on the lips. Mel then went back upstairs to pack and go to bed. While I stayed on the couch, continuing to watch the television. I then felt another vibration from my side and picked up my phone from the couch, where I placed when I was talking to Mel. I saw it was from Alice again and for some reason I was happy about it.

_**Yeah well... I still had your number and Jazmine really wanted to talk to you again. I know it's wired but she really likes you, she just keeps talking and talking about you. Anyway Jasper that was in the past, don't get me wrong I am still mad but it's called moving on. Keeping things in the past were they belong, how about we catch up on Friday??**_

_Alice._

I read over and over. She wasn't mad at me, now I was angry with myself for making her not mad at me. I then decided to text back...

_**Yeah... Friday is great. I would still not be upset though if you were mad at me, I was a jerk. Jazmine is sweet so I umm... Got to go Mel is going back home tomorrow.**_

_**Any way Bye**_

_**Jasper.**_

I then got a text back saying...

_**Night**_

_**Alice.**_

I then went up the stairs and received a text. I opened my phone back up and saw it was from Alice. _Ok, I thought we already said goodbye _I thought as I opened the message and it said...

_**Hey Rose,**_

_**That bitch is going YAY!! I still love him Rose and I don't know what to do about it. He doesn't even know about Jazmine yet.**_

_**Love Ali.**_

_Oh shit... who is this guy she is talking about? I guess she sent me the message by mistake. Why do I feel so jealous, _so I text back...

_**Uh Alice, you text me instead of Rose and who's the guy? Do I know him?**_

_**Jasper.**_

Straight away, I then got a text back from Alice.

_**Oh sorry Jasper. I can't tell you who the guy is but I can tell you, you know him very well. Night**_

_**Alice.**_

Not really understanding the text, I went upstairs to bed, were Mel was.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(JASPERS POV)

_**The next day, Thursday at the airport**_

I said goodbye to Mel in the holding or waiting area. She kissed me one last time before going in the aerobridge and then disappearing from site.

About 1 hour later I arrived home, my mum was in the kitchen, baking and my father had gone out to work at the hospital.

"Hey Sweetie... what are you going to do today?" she asked me, look up from her rolled out dough.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I questioned her, looking her in the eyes.

"No... I just got you back, I never could get rid of you again. I was just asking if you had anything planned" she told me, looking back down at the dough and continuing to roll it out again.

"I know" I said, hugging her. "I am probably just going to see old friends" I told her, then ran upstairs to get my jacket. I grabbed my jacket and keys to my motorbike that I left here, ran back downstairs and yelled "Mum... I am going out... Have fun...Bye" I then walked out the door.

I arrived at the local dinner, shortly after. I still remember when Rose, Kate, Josh, Edward (before he was Alice's adopted brother), Alice and I use to hang out here most days after school. I put my hand on the door knob, very hesitantly and turned the door handle. I opened the door and _**'Ding, Ding'**_ the sound of the bell went as I stepped inside. I went over to an empty table and ordered a coffee from the waitress. I then herd the _**'Ding, Ding' **_of the bell as someone else walked in and I turned to see Alice.

Alice saw me then and walked over to where I sat. "Hi... I saw you sitting alone and thought you may want some company" she said, gesturing towards the seat across from me.

"Hi... Sure take a seat" I told her as she took the seat across from me.

"Sorry about the text I sent you last night by mistake, I didn't mean to" she told me, ordering a coffee from the waitress as she brought mine over.

"That's ok... I know it was by mistake because my name isn't Rose. Anyway I know it's none of my business, but I really think you should tell Jasmine's father about her" I told her looking her in toughs beautiful green orbs.

"Yeah" she replied looking down, making me feel sad. "I know, I do... I just don't know how to because he hasn't been around in a while" she told me, looking up and chewing on her bottom lip.

"You just have to tell him the truth. Anyway I have to go so I'll see you tomorrow about 11:30 am at the park?" I asked, getting up from the table and putting a $10 note on the table. To pay for both mine and Alice's drinks.

"Sure... Bye" she replied and I left the shop.

I arrived home 10 minutes later and found my mum and wait is that? It is... Jazmine was in the kitchen with my mum.

"Err... Mum... what's going on here?" I asked, surprised to see Alice's daughter here.

"Nothing... I am just looking after little Jazmine here for Alice" My mum told me, looking up in surprise to hear my voice in the room. "Were making a cake" she quickly added.

"Na-na an ou el ee?" (Nana can you help me) the little girl said, _wait did she just say Nana?_

"Mum... what is she talking about" I asked looking at her confused.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Elizabeth Armstrong (Jaspers Mums) POV)**

_Oh shit... shit... shit why did Jazmine have to call me Nana in front of him. Why did I have to agree to look after her today of all days. I just should have said I couldn't because I wasn't sure what time Jasper would be coming home. But I loved Jazmine to much to say no, I was so stupid._

_My poor, poor baby boy... He didn't know and I wasn't the one to tell him, Alice was. _He just stared at me waiting for an answer that I couldn't give.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Jasper's POV)**

"Come on... answer me... please" I asked, no pleaded her.

"I think you should go ask Alice" she told me and I was then out the door before she could say anything else. I needed tho see her and find out what's going on.

I was on my motorbike on my way to the park to think about what was going on. I stopped the bike and then called Alice on my cell.

"Hello" she answered the phone in a happy, cheerful voice.

"Alice... It's Jasper" I replied.

"Oh... Hey Jasper. What's up?" she asked.

"I need you to meet me at the park... As soon as possible" I told her.

"Ok... what's the emergence?" she asked.

"We have to talk urgently. See you soon"

"Yeah... Bye" she said, and I hung up.

She arrived a few minutes later and saw me leaning against my bike.

"So... What's going on" she asked.

"Is it true?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Is what true" she asked, back confused.

"Jazmine" is the only word I said and she seemed to know, what I meant.

"I am so, so sorry... I meant to tell you but I didn't want to ruin your life" she told me, crying as she said it.

"I didn't mean to... I didn't know you were trying to protect me. I deserved to know though" I said, hugging her as she cried.

"I'm sorry" she said, falling to the floor with me holding her. She still cried into my shirt and I couldn't believe Jazmine was mine.

**Please review and tell me what you think because your imput is very important to me.... thanks**


	10. Chapter 9 and 10

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys, this is supposed to be 2 different chapters but some people are complaining that some chapters are to short so I combined 2 this time... Some people also want me to get a beta reader but I have no idea how to so sorry about that... please review and hopefully I can get more of it out to though who want it... thanks**

**(Alice's POV)**

I cried in _**HIS **_arms, in Jasper's shirt and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't believe he knew, after all this time of hiding her. He finally knew Jazmine was his and I was scared for what will happen next.

I was too sad to stop or worry about the fact that I was crying in my ex-boyfriends arms and that he had a fiancée. His shirt was getting more and more wet with every second that clicked by.

I don't know how long I sat sitting there crying in his arms on the floor at the park.

**(Jasper's POV)**

She cried in my arms for about 8-10 minutes and once she slowed her crying down, we stood back up. She pulled away from me, drying the last of her tears with her hands.

She then asked "What happens next?"

"I don't know, but If you don't want me to be a part of Jazmine's life, I will understand" I replied, looking her in the eyes.

"No... I mean... I want you to be a part of Jazmine's life, if you want to be. But you're getting married so what happens then?" She said looking back at me.

"I don't know but let's just take this one step at a time... Ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah... How about you come over tomorrow, like we planned but... but you meet her as yours" She replied, looking down at her shoes.

"Yeah... I would like that" I told her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to pick Jazmine up now?" I asked her, making her look up.

"Yeah... I just have to get my car" She told me.

"Why don't I give you a lift on my bike?" I asked her and she immediately looked down, scared.

"No thanks... I couldn't possibly" She told me in a small voice. "And by the way I don't like motorbikes" she quickly added.

"I won't hurt you or crash and I will go slow... I promise. Do you trust me?" I asked her as I took hold of her hand.

"Of course I trust you... I always have" she replied back in a small voice. I then got on my bike and grabbed her hand as she swang her leg over and was seated behind me. She quickly wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging on tight. I just chuckled and kicked my leg to start the bike and we took off down the road.

Alice stayed wrapped around me for the whole ride and I guess she really was scared. When we arrived at my parents house, I got off and then helped Alice off, like the gentlemen I was.

"Y... you prom... promised you would g... g...go slow" she wined in a small voice.

"I was" I said laughing at her. "I normally go a lot faster than that" I told her speaking the truth. "I can show you if you want" I told her.

"NO" She yelled and I cracked up laughing. "I mean no thanks" she said quickly covering up her yelling.

We then went inside to see my mother reading Jazmine a story on the couch. _Wait my mother, reading to my daughter, I still couldn't wrap my mind around it, I was a DADDY._

"Mummy..." the echo of my daughters screams rang through the house. "Na-na as eading ee a tory" (Nana was reading me a story) she told her mother as she came flying across the room.

"Yes I can see that" Alice said lifting up our daughter. My mother then left the room leaving us alone in the quiet room.

"Ello Asper" (Hello Jasper) My daughter said to me, reaching out for me to hold her. Alice handed her over to me and she started to play with my curly, blonde hair. _Wait that's where she got her hair from, she got it from me. _I was so excited that Jazmine inherited something from me, even if it was my hair.

She played with it for a few moments before stopping, when her mum said "Sweetie, I have to tell you something". _Hang on I thought we were going to do this tomorrow. Oh well... the sooner the better... I guess. _

"At tis it Mummy?" (What is it Mummy) My little girl asked her mother as she turned her head sideways, confused.

"Jasper's your Daddy" Alice came right out and said it.

"Daddy" Jazmine said wrapping her arms around my neck and cuddled into me. I hugged back and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Jazmine pulled back and had a big smile on her face as well.

"How old are you?" I asked her as she curled a piece of my hair around her tiny finger.

"Ree" (Three) she said, pulling her finger from my hair and holding up three fingers. I kissed her on her forehead and she asked "Daddy an ou ead ee a ory?" (Daddy can you read me a story) she asked me in the cutest voice, making my heart flutter.

"Sure" I told her, putting her down and she ran upstairs to get her story book for me to read. I watched her until she finally disappeared from my view.

"I think that went better than I expected" Alice admitted to me as I turned to face her.

"Yeah" I replied and then our daughter came running back into the lounge room with her book in her hand.

"How about Daddy drives us home and he can read to you there. You can also show him you room." Alice said, kneeling in front of Jazmine.

"Ay" (Yay) Jazmine replied, jumping up and down and clapping her hands together. She reminded me so much of a younger Alice and it was so cute. Alice then stood and grabbed a tiny jacket from the couch and then she walked back over to us. She then kneeled in front of Jazmine again and put the jacket on her.

"Are you ready?" she asked me after she got the zipper to the jacket done up.

"Ready as I will ever be" I replied to her, as she stood from her kneeling position. Our daughter then grabbed my hand and held onto it tightly.

"Hang on... No offence or anything but I am not getting on your so called bike again... there wouldn't be enough room for all of us on that... thing and Jazmine needs a car seat... So what are we going to do?" Alice asked in a sort of scared voice, looking from Jazmine to me.

The next thing I know there is a click of a camera and I stood there shocked. I looked ahead of me towards the stairs, to see my mother holding a camera. _How in the world did she get there? _I thought as I just stared at her.

"Sorry you just looked so sweet... Take my car, I'm not using it and it has a car seat for Jazmine in it" She said, chucking the keys to me, which I caught easily.

"Thanks" I replied to her in a grateful tone and then we were out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**(Jasper's POV)**

The ride to their house was a silent one, except for the occasional direction from Alice. Jazmine had fallen asleep about 5 minutes ago and I had to try really hard to keep my eyes on the road because she looked really cute.

We finally arrived at their house 15 minutes later and I pulled up in front of the garage. I got out quickly and walked around to Alice's door. I opened it for her and she got out, saying a quick thanks as I shut the door. She opened the back door to where our daughter lay and undid the buckles to her seat to free her.

I turned to her and asked "Do you want me to get her?"

She turned around and said "Sure" and walked up the stairs to unlock the front door.

I grabbed our still sleeping daughter from the car seat. I lifted her up in my arms and placed her so her head was resting on my shoulder. I quickly and quietly shut the door and made my way inside the house.

Once inside, Alice took Jazmine from me, insisting that my daughter wanted to show me her room herself. Which meant I wasn't allowed to set foot upstairs or else.

Alice and I then spent the next 15 minutes in the lounge room catching up on what I had missed. We were currently looking through all the photo albums, Alice had in her house. Alice ever so often was pointing out who was in the picture and what it was from. I couldn't believe I missed out on so much like ultra sounds, Birthdays, Christmases and first steps, I was a bad father.

"I am a really bad father and person" I told her, looking up from the pictures.

"No you not... I didn't tell you... Don't blame yourself" she replied, hugging me closely. That's when I heard it... the pitter, patter of little feet, running down the stairs...

**Authors Note:**

**Please review and thanks to toughs who review **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**(Alice's POV)**

_Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, I couldn't believe he thought that!!!_

_He thought he was a bad father and person because he missed out on so much in Jazmine's life and that he didn't come back for me. But it wasn't, how could he know that when he left, I would end up being pregnant. _

_I was the real one at fault; I was the one that didn't tell him that he had a daughter._

"No... Jazz I am the one at fault" I told him the truth as he looked me in the eyes.

"Jazz???" he asked in a surprised voice. "I haven't heard that name since high school" he told me the truth, as I heard the footsteps become more louder.

**Authors Note: Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: **Sorry I haven't posted in a while.. I have been so busy with school... I have exams coming up so I don't know when I will post again

**Chapter 13**

**(Jasper's POV)**

The next I know is that I am getting tackled by a little girl. She had so much strength for someone so tiny, _just like her mum. _

"Daddy ou tay-d" (Daddy you stayed) Jazmine said in a happy voice as she hugged me.

I hugged back and said "Of course I did" with a smile on my face. I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye, she was watching us and slowly started walking out the room.

"Mummy" Jazmine said pulling away from me and I put her on the floor. Alice quickly rushed over to her, she looked worried.

"Yes" she said kneeling in front of our daughter.

"Oup ug" (Group hug) Jazmine shouted. Alice stood and picked up our daughter and came towards me. We all hugged each other and for the first time in four years I felt complete. I couldn't describe how happy I felt being here with Alice and our daughter.

We pulled away after a while and I felt empty, lifeless until Jazmine asked "Mummy an Daddy av inner ith us?" (Mummy can Daddy have dinner with us).

"Only if he wants to... baby girl" Alice replied to Jazmine's question in a sort of happy tone.

"Daddy an ou?" (Daddy can you) she asked, looking up at me.

"I would love to" I told her as I put her back on the ground again. She then began jumping up and down again, _yep she was defiantly Alice's daughter. _

**Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**(Alice's POV)**

I was in the kitchen, making dinner for the three of us. _Three of us, I don't think I will ever get tired of saying that except that it won't last. He 's getting married and it will be back to just Jazmine and I._

I was just so happy that Jasper decided to stay for tea and for some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off him.

I poked my head out of the kitchen to see Jasper chasing after Jazmine on the lounge room. I just kept thinking, what if I called and he came back, would we be a happy family like I knew I wanted. Jasper then looked up and stared right into my eyes; I stared right back and felt my cheeks get red. I quickly looked away, trying not to keep staring at my Jasper. _Wait were did that just come from Jasper wasn't my Jazzy anymore; he had changed, moved on. And I was left behind to wallow in my own misery and raise our child. _

I then walked back into the kitchen to continue making dinner. Trying really hard to keep my mind from slipping up and thing about _**HIM.**_

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**(Jasper's POV)**

_Oh my God, Alice is sooo cute. _

_Wait you're engaged you're not suppose to think like that._

_But she's so HOT!_

_Jasper snap out of it._

I mentally hit myself across the face and focused back on Jazmine.

**(Fantasy)**

We were at the park as a family, sitting on a rug in the sun. Jazmine was playing on the playground and that left Alice and I ALONE TOGETHER.

We were talking to each other and watching Jazmine play on the equipment. When our hands touched, I felt a bolt of electricity run through my body and all I wanted to do was lean in and kiss her.

Our eyes then locked, we leaned in and...

**(End of Fantasy)**

I awoke to a little girl, hugging me around my legs. "Daddy... im or inner" (Daddy time for dinner) my daughter said in the cutest, little voice.

"Ok... let's go" I told her, picking her up and she played with my hair as I walked to the dining room.

We arrived in the room and were greeted by Alice, who then took Jazmine from my arms and put her in her high chair.

She then turned to me and said "I made your favourite... spaghetti bolognaise... but I am not sure if it's your favourite anymore. So I hope you like it".

"Yeah... it's still my favourite... It's cool" I replied to her as I sat in a chair.

We ate tea silently and I watched my little girl play around with her food and Alice had to constantly tell her off.

After a very entertaining dinner Alice got our daughter ready for bed and then brought her back down stairs to say goodnight.

"Daddy an ou ead ee a tory?" (Daddy can you read me a story) my little girl asked me.

"Sure... If it's ok with your Mummy" I told her, looking at Alice.

Alice agreed, telling me that we needed more father/daughter bonding time and she stayed downstairs, while I read to Jazmine.

I returned downstairs, about an hour later. My daughter had showed me all around her room, I read her the story and waited till she drifted off to sleep before I left.

I walked downstairs and saw Alice sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. She had her legs sprawled out on the couch and I heard the soft sounds from the TV playing. I walked around the couch and Alice noticed me and put her feet on the floor.

"Did she get off to sleep... ok?" Alice asked, motioning for me to sit, next to her.

"Yeah... she did" I told her, sitting down and lifted her legs back up to rest on my lap.

"So..." she said, breaking the awful silence between us. I slowly put my hands on her legs and began rubbing them. I started thinking about the good old days again and realised just how much I missed the little things Alice and I did.

"Well I better go... I'll see you tomorrow" I said, lifting her legs off me and as I moved, I stuck them back on the chair. I said my farewells and left the quiet house.

I arrived home late; I walked up to the front door and fumbled around in my jean pockets to find my parents car keys that I placed in there so I wouldn't lose them. It was dark and it took me a while to find them. Eventually I found them and had trouble putting the key in the lock. I finally opened the door to be greeted with a baseball bat to the head. _**'SMACK'**_.

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**(Elizabeth Armstrong (Jaspers Mums) POV)**

Peter and I heard rattling outside our house and we couldn't work out what it was. It was pitch black outside except for the glow from our alarm clocks. I turned to see what time it was, only to see that it was 11:30pm.

"Who would be robbing the house at this time of night? ... especially on a week day" I said, turning to Peter.

"I don't know... but let's find out" Peter replied, getting out of bed and grabbing his baseball bat next to the closet.

We slowly and quietly made our way downstairs to where the noise was coming from. It came from out the front door, so we made our way to the front door.

The front door swang open and Peter swang his bat as the person came into view. We heard a _**'THUMP'**_ and saw the person's body go limp. They fell on the floor and I went to the light switch to turn it on. I flicked on the switch to reveal...

My baby boy lying on the floor face up. I ran over to him quickly, seeing a large bump on his head, where the bat hit him. Peter picked him up and layed him on the couch, while I ran to the freezer to grab some ice for his head. I returned back shortly and ran to my baby boy. I put the ice on his bump, hoping it would go down.

After about 10 minutes of hoping and worrying Jasper ended up waking up. As soon as he awoke I hugged him and planted kisses on his face.

**(Jasper's POV)**

_**Blackness... **_All I saw was blackness.

The last thing I remember was getting hit by a long piece of metal, then blackness and a throbbing pain coming from the left side of my head. I heard gasp's coming from above and I guessed it was my parents.

_They most likely thought I was some burglar and attacked me with that stupid baseball bat that Dad kept near his bed _I thought as I felt my throbbing head go cold.

After a while of yelling at the blackness, I eventually woke up, feeling the pain of getting struck. I then felt two arms wrap around me and my face getting covered with kisses. The kisses eventually stopped and I looked up to see my mum smiling at me.

"How do you feel?" she asked me with a big smile.

"Like I just got hit in the head with a baseball bat" I replied, speaking the truth. I rubbed my head forehead feeling a large bump on my left side. "That's going to leave a huge bruise" I muttered under my breath so my parents couldn't hear.

"Were so sorry we didn't mean..." she tried to explain but I put my hand to silence her.

"Can you stop please...I sort of have a little headache" I told her being a little sarcastic. She got quiet then and I took the ice pack off her and rested it against my bump. "I'm going to bed" I ended up saying, getting up to notice I was a little wobbly on my feet. I quickly stabled myself so my mother would stop worrying about me and I took the ice with me as I made my way upstairs.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, well not in the physical way because my head still hurt, I fell into a deep sleep. I fell asleep dreaming of Alice and me together.

**(Dream)**

I was with Alice and Jazmine at the seaside... Jazmine was having fun in the water as Alice and I looked on as we sat on the sand. Alice was sitting on my lap wear a small red bikini and I had to admit it she looked hot. My head was lying on her shoulder and my hands were entwined with hers. She turned her adorable head and looked up into my eyes. I leaned in touching my lips with hers, kissing her passionately.

**(End of Dream)**

As soon as the dream was over I was quickly met by another one.

**(Dream)**

I was standing down an aisle with a priest standing just behind me. I looked down the aisle to see everyone face the double doors. I then saw the most beautiful girl start to walk down the aisle. Everyone stood and as soon as she was half way down, I noticed it was... Alice.

**(End of Dream)**

I woke up with a gasp... finally realising _**I LOVE ALICE. **_

**Authors Note... Hey everyone please review my story if you like it... even if you're not a member you can still review... I have noticed people don't review my story are much so I have decided if I don't get more then **_**45 reviews**_** then I am going to shut it off... So please tell me what you think... Thanks**

**Obsessive Alice and Jasper fan**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Jasper's POV)**

_No...No...No... You don't love Alice... I love Mel _I thought to myself. I was trying to convince myself that I didn't love Alice but so far it wasn't working. I turned my head to see my clock..._5:30... Great_ I thought as I slowly got out of bed. I grabbed my clothes for my run and walked down the hall into the bathroom to change.

My run was a little longer then what I intended but I had a lot to figure out between Mel and Alice. Every time I thought about Mel a little voice in the back of my head said 'YOU LOVE ALICE'. The hard part was I think the voice was right, 'I LOVE ALICE'.

I jogged up to my parent's front door and let myself in only to find my parents already up. I looked at the clock on the wall... _8 o'clock... I didn't I didn't leave the house to at least 6... So I have been running for 2 hours. I only did a max of 1 hour; my thoughts must have kept me going _I thought as I grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

I slowly made my way up stairs to have a shower as soon as I got in; I had _ALICE _on the brain again. As much as I wanted to get rid of her, I couldn't. I got out wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way to my room to get dressed.

I decided I would go see Alice and Jazmine again, and then I wouldn't have to think about her anymore. I pulled into her driveway and turned off the ignition. I walked up to her door and rang the doorbell, waiting for an answer. Alice answered the door and I was surprised as to what she wore. She stood there wearing mini pyjamas shorts, a matching tank top, her hair was done in curlers and she had a green mud mask on her face.

"Oh... Jasper... Hey" she said to me, looking embarrassed.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" I asked, knowing I had.

"No... Well yeah... a little, come in" she told me, moving aside and letting me come inside.

I walked inside and heard the pitter patter of feet running down the stairs. "Daaaadddddyyy" my daughter yelled and as soon as I saw her I quickly kneeled down and opened my arms for a hug.

**(Alice's POV)**

I awoke in the morning and all I could think about was Jasper and what had happened last night. Sitting and just talking to him and watching his movements reminded me of when we were together. I realised that I had missed Jasper, when he was gone. I missed my best friend even after the way he left, I still missed him. I was like a little girl missing her pet kitten, you cried over **HIM **for days, sure you would forget about it, but the pain was still there. And then when you found **HIM **again after all this time, you never wanted to let **HIM **go, ever, ever, ever again. In some bizarre way that is how I felt for Jasper, I didn't want to let **HIM **go.

Since it was Friday and I didn't have work, today was going to be mine and Jasmines lazy day. I had on my short, short pyjama bottoms on, with a matching tank top, and I decided to put my hair in curlers. Once that was done I put a green mud mask on my face and after I slowly made my way to my daughters room to see if she was up yet.

I walked in the room and saw her body under the mountain of blankets. I decided to leave her be and walked downstairs to my magazine, that had been calling to me since last night. I was sitting there for about 15-20 minutes, when a ringing blasted through the house. I quickly got up, now realising it was the doorbell and made my way to the door. I answered it quickly and was surprised to see Jasper standing there.

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Alice POV)**

"Oh... Jasper... Hey" I said, embarrassed at how I was dresses, _I should have changed_ I thought to myself.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked me, staring at me.

"No... Well yeah... a little, come in" I told him, really happy to see him. I moved aside to let him in and a few minutes later I heard the running of feet, coming from the stairs. I then heard an ear piercing scream "Daaaadddddyyy" my daughter yelled and Jasper bent down to give her a hug. While Jasper was distracted, I quickly ran up stairs to get changed. I undid my hair and got the crap off my face as I quickly changed into some decent clothes.

After that I slowly made my way downstairs, now fully dressed and decent. My hair was down, in curls and as I walked the curls bounced with every step I took. I walked down the last stair and saw Jasper and Jasmine on the couch, watching TV. Jasmine turned her head; _she must have heard my footsteps_ I thought as she jumped off the couch and ran towards me. I bent down and engulfed her in a big hug. I felt someone watching us and I raised my head to see Jasper looking at us. I smiled at him, which he returned and Jazmine pulled away from me.

"Mummy an I av eackfast ow?" (Mummy can I have breakfast now?) Jazmine asked with the cutest face.

"Yeah... of course" I said, standing up and making my way to the kitchen.

I walked through the door and picked up Jazmine and placed her on a chair at the table. I walked over to the bench, pulled out a bowel and walked over to the pantry. As I walked out with a box of wheatbix in my hands, I saw Jasper walk in the room and sit with Jazmine. I quickly made Jazmine's breakfast and placed it in front of her. She ate quickly and I had to tell her to slow down a couple, well a lot of times. She finished up and I took her bowel from her and put it in the sink.

"Sweetie I put your clothes on your bed... so go get dressed" I told her, she kissed Jasper on the cheek and ran upstairs to her room.

"So how are you?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah... I'm good, you?" I asked, coming down and sitting next to him.

"Yeah... I'm okay" he replied, staring at me with thoughs bright green eyes.

We were just starting to get to know each other again when the phone rang. "I better get that" I stood and ran to get the phone.

"Hello" I said into the receiver.

"Hello Alice dear" said a sweet voice on the other line.

"Mrs Hale... Hi" I said looking at Jasper.

"Dear how many times do I have to tell you to call me Elizabeth" she replied.

"Okay Elizabeth... What up?" I asked, wondering why she was calling.

"Peter and I were wondering if we could take Jazmine to the park. It would also be good for you and Jasper to talk" She said sweetly.

"Oh... okay I guess... do you want me to drop her off?" I asked, looking away from Jasper.

"No... No were already almost there, we will pick her up" She replied.

"Okay I will tell her" I said as Jazmine came running into the room and sat on Jasper's lap.

"Bye" we both said together and I pressed the end button on the house phone.

"Baby... Grandpa and Grandma are coming to take you to the park, okay?" I told Jazmine.

"Yay" She said and couldn't keep still.

There was a knock at the door shortly after and Jazmine jumped off Jasper's lap and ran to the door. By the time I got to the doorway of the kitchen, I saw Jazmine jumping at the door, trying to reach the door knob and I just laughed at her. I reached the door and opened it and blocked my ears. Jasper came out and I quickly said "Block your ears" he did as I said, wondering why and then it happened. As Jasper's parents walked in my little girl screamed her heart out. I unblocked my ears and Jasper followed me. I saw Peter holding my little girl in his arms. They said Good morning and then walked out the door, with my daughter. I shut the door and turned to Jasper.

"So... we need to talk" I said, he nodded and we both sat on the couch.

"So start at the beginning" He told me and I simply nodded.

"Okay... I had just left your house, I was crying my eyes out, I had made my way to the car and knew I shouldn't drive but I did anyway. I felt like my world had fallen apart and I couldn't function anymore. My parents were out, Edward was with Bella, and so I went to the next best place Rose. I arrived at the door, knocking once and she answered straight away. She looked at me scared, I couldn't stop crying and she wrapped her arms around me in a big hug. She let me in and I just sat on her couch crying" I said looking up to see his pained face.

"All I did for 3 days was cry, I was still at Rose's and she had no idea why I was crying. She literally had to shove food down my throat, until one day I said "He left me". She immediately stopped what she was doing and ran to me. It was the first words I had spoken in four days and she didn't get a word of what I was saying. "Who left?" She asked, really worried about me. "He did j-ja-jazz di-did" I stuttered as I sobbed into her shirt. I eventually stopped crying and she tried to comfort me. I eventually went home after five days and two weeks later I became sick, vomiting. Rose and Bella came over two days later and they made me take a test. As you can tell it was positive because Jazmine's here and the hardest thing was to tell our parents" I said turning my head, I just couldn't look at him.

"Long story short both sets of our parents were angry, but yours came around pretty quickly and mine have just started to. They kicked me out I had nowhere to go so I went to your parents and stayed with them for a while. Eventually I got a job to pay for a house and your parents wanted to pay for a house for me but I of coarse kept refusing. They ended up buying me a house behind my back saying it was it was a present for the baby and that I need to save my money for clothes and supplies. I reluctantly agreed, since they had already brought the house and I didn't want to waste their money" I said, a few tears running down my face and Jasper hugged me.

"After four months you could tell I was pregnant so I dropped out of school. Your parents set up a baby shower after I found out Jazmine was a girl and I got most of the stuff I need for her there. I moved back into your parents place when I was eight months pregnant because I had to be on bed rest and they thought it was best. Rose was with me when I went into labour and raced me to the hospital. She held my hand through the birth and holding Jazmine for the first time was the best thing in my life. As soon as I held her I knew what to call her. You know she has a reason behind her name" I told him.

"Really... tell me" he said back still holding me.

"Okay... the mine in Jazmine means she's mine and as you know her middle name is Rose after Rosalie, who helped me through everything. Well and... Um... Jaz is after you because I didn't know what she would look like and I wanted her to have a bit of you in her. But guess she has a lot more of you then I first suspected" I said, telling him the truth and as I pulled away I saw his face light up.

6 weeks later

**(Jasper's POV)**

Everything was great, better then great, perfect. Jazmine and I spent almost every minute we had together and I looked after her when Alice has to work. Alice and I were getting along better than ever and I was still surprised that she didn't hate me for that night.

I had decided to have Jazmine and Alice over for dinner tonight because I had nothing better to do. I had two weeks until Mel came back and the funny thing was I didn't want her to.

Jazmine and Alice arrived and shortly after we had tea. An hour or so later we were about to have dessert when there was a knock at the door. I walked out the kitchen and Jazmine ran to the door. I let against the couch, watching her as she dragged a chair to the door to open it. Once it was in place she climbed up and opened it.

"Ello" (Hello) my daughter said and I couldn't hear the other person's voice. "DADDY om one's ear or ou" (someone's here for you) She yelled and as I came closer, I saw Mel... Crap! I thought to myself.

**Please review and tell me what you think... even if you don't have fanfiction please review and tell your friends... CAUSE I WANNA NO WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY... thanks**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Jasper's POV)**

"Um ... Hi" I said in shock. "Sweetie... why don't you go watch TV" I said to Jazmine and watched her run off.

"Daddy? ... What's been going on while I was away?" Mel yelled, Oh well at least this couldn't get any worse. CRAP! Alice please don't come out, please I pleaded in my thoughts.

"Jasper, who's at the door" Alice asked coming into view. "Oh... Hi" Alice said scared. "Umm... Jazz I better go... I had fun tonight, I'll see you tomorrow" Alice told me then turned around to the lounge room. "Jazmine time to go" Alice yelled and turned around looking at me.

Jazmine came running out again and Alice lifted her in her arms. "Bye" we all said together and I watched them leave.

"What are you doing here? Your suppose to be back in two weeks" I said, looking at Mel, as we moved into the lounge room to talk on the couch.

"I came to surprise you and I find you with another woman and a little girl who is calling you Daddy. I think I got the surprise not you" She told me, putting her head in her hands.

"Well that woman was my ex-girlfriend that you met at the grocery store and as for that little girl. I just found out that, that she's my daughter" I sort of yelled at Mel.

"WHAT?" She yelled back, confused.

"You heard me and if you and IF YOU LOVE ME, LIKE I LOVE YOU then you will just have to accept me seeing HER" I said to her, but I didn't know if I loved her loved her anymore.

"I do trust you" She whispered poking her head up and she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me passionately.

**(Alice's POV) **

I arrived home with Jazmine in my arms as she had fallen asleep in the car. I took her up to her bed and quickly rang Bella to ask if she could babysit why I went to the shops. 'Ring, ring', after three rings she picked up.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey Bells could you look after Jazmine for me while I go food shopping?" I asked.

"Yeah... okay. But don't you want to take her with you?"

"Well she's asleep you see... If it's too much trouble I can get someone else to..."

I was cut off by Bella when she said "No... I will be happy to. I was just asking. I'll be around in 10, okay?"

"Okay, thanks bye"

"Bye" She said and hung up.

After she arrived, I set out to the local shops and I arrived there in 10 minutes. I got inside, grabbed a trolley and started putting things from my shopping list in the trolley. I went down isle 5 to get Jazmine some fairy biscuits, when I saw HER... Melissa, Jasper's fiancée.

"Hi... Alice right?" she asked me.

"Yeah... Hi Melissa" I said back to her, in a quiet voice.

"Look... I know I don't know you very well but if you were wise you would stay away from Jasper" she warned me.

"Yeah... you're right... you don't know me and I am not trying to get Jasper to come back to me... I just think he has a right to know that he is a Dad" I told her, trying to convince her, But I think I was more trying to convince myself instead. "I'll stay away if that's what you want though"

"Yeah I would" She told me in a posh tone, holding her head up high as she walked off.

_**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story... **_

_**Please keep the reviews coming because I really would like to know what you guys think**_


	20. Chapter 20

**(Alice's POV)**

I arrived home and carefully carried the bags inside, Bella helped me and it took two trips each. Bella explained that she and Jazmine were watching a movie, when Jazmine awake. But she had fallen asleep again. I thanked Bella, as she left; I slowly rang a very familiar number.

"Hey... Yeah it's me... Could Jazmine and I come visit? ... Yeah could you ring and do that... Thanks... Love you too... Bye" I hung up and made my way upstairs to pack my bags. As I did this I let my thoughts drift to what had happened 3 weeks ago.

**3 weeks earlier (Mel is still away)**

**(Alice's POV)**

**I was with Jasper on a 'friend's night out' and his mother was looking after Jazmine for the night. We arrived at a restaurant called 'Rolight'; it was very small and not a lot of people knew about it, so it was the perfect place.**

**We got inside and a waiter showed us to our seats. We sat down and I noticed two very familiar people walk through the door. **_**Crap... **_**I thought as Bella and Edward walked through the door. They saw me immediately and made their way over. **

"**Hey Alice" they both said together.**

"**Hey guys... you remember Jasper right?" I asked sweetly, motioning towards where Jasper sat.**

"**Sure do... Hey Jazz" they both said together again.**

"**Hey... would you like to join us?" Jasper asked them politely.**

"**Um we wouldn't want to intrude" Bella told us.**

"**No you wouldn't" I told them**

"**Okay then... Sure" Edward replied and they sat down with us.**

**We sat there for ages just talking about stuff and when Jasper talked about Mel, I excused myself from the table. I went into the Bathroom, and just started at myself in the mirror. The past memories of Jasper and I together swirled around my head. It felt like a couple of minutes but then Bella walked in and was by my side in an instant. **

"**Alice... are you okay? You've been in here for a while" Bella asked sweetly.**

"**Yeah fine" I said looking at her. "How long?" I asked and she knew exactly what I meant.**

"**Half an hour" was her reply.**

**Everyone was worried about me when I got back to the table, but I tried to convince them otherwise.**

**The night was quickly coming to an end and Jasper drove me home. I invited him in and we sat on the couch for a bit talking about random stuff. We sat so close and then we lent in so our lips were touching in a sweet kiss. **

**I quickly pulled away, "I am so sorry" I said to him.**

"**No it was my fault" He replied and the next thing I knew his lips were back on mine again.**

**We kept kissing and kissing with need and as he stood, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We never broke the kiss as we trailed upstairs.**

**The next morning**

**I woke up on my side, facing my alarm clock, great 8 o'clock I said to myself as I tried to get back to sleep. But something felt wrong and I looked down to see an arm wrapped around my stomach. Okay... which weirdo did I bring home last night, I thought to myself as I turned around and saw Jasper laying there. **

**OH CRAP! I thought to myself and then he opened his perfect blue eyes. **

"**Alice?" He asked confused. "What's going on?" he asked.**

"**I have absolutely no idea" I told him truthfully, sitting up a little. "Wait" I said lifting up the blankets a little to see I was fully unclothed. "My guess is that we did something really stupid that involved no clothes" I said to him as he sat up too.**

"**Oh great" he said and I looked around the room to see our clothes thrown around everywhere.**

"**If looking down under the blankets isn't enough proof, then look around at all the clothes" I told him.**

"**No I believe you" He said. "Now I'm going to do something and you're not allowed to look" he told me, so I closed my eyes and when he said I could look, I saw that he was fully clothed.**

**I did the same when I told him not to look and he did what I had just done. After that we discussed that it was a mistake and it would never happen again. Even though there was a piece of me that really did want it to happen again. We discussed that it was best to just forget it ever happened and we did. We just put it aside for Jazmine's sake.**

**Now here we were at the park, I was watching Jasper push Jazmine on the swing. It was so cute they looked like he had known he was a father all along. All I did was sit on a park bench, letting the sun hit me. I was too scared to go over there so all I did was sit by myself, watching.**

**(Jasper's POV) (His thoughts)**

**Oh crap, what had I done? I slept with my ex-girlfriend that I think I may still love, while my fiancée is across the globe. Not a good thing to do, God I am so confused right now. So I think it's best if we just forget about it, which she ended up agreeing with... Thank God.**

**Now here I was at the park pushing my daughter on the swings and every few minutes I would glance over at Alice, who sat in the sun on a park bench. God she looked so beautiful when the sun hit her like that. **

**No... Jasper your engaged don't think about Alice like that. **

**But she is.**

**Okay just shut up, my thoughts were playing mind tricks with me.**

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story... I love you guys your part of the reason I keep updating... Please keep reviewing so I know what you guys think... thanks


	21. Chapter 21

**(Alice's POV) (Back to the present)**

It took about an Hour and a half to get packed with all the thoughts I had going on in my head. I had packed four bags and as I was just zipping up the last I heard the pitter patter of little feet.

"Mummy er ee oing?" (Mummy where we going) She asked confused.

"Where going on a trip... now go pack your bag and I'll be in there in a second to help you" I told her sweetly and she ran off.

I walked over to my desk, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write to the person that my heart was breaking over.

**The next day**

I got up early and rang Bella up.

"Hello" she answered; you could hear the sleep in her voice.

"Bella its Alice... sorry to wake you but I need you to come over _now_" I said emphasising the now.

"What the hell... why?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here, just come and don't bring my brother" I warned her.

"Fine... bye" she said as she hung up.

10 minutes later she pulled up in my drive way and I ran at her with the letter in my hand. "Be back soon... thanks" I said quickly before she could say anything, I hopped in my car and drove off.

I arrived in front of the very familiar house about 10 minutes later. "Okay Alice you can do this... you can do this" I muttered to myself and placed the letter in the mail box and set off for home again.

Bella was asleep when I got back and I let her be, trying not to wake her. I luged all the luggage into my car and picked Jazmine up carefully, trying not to wake her. I put her in her car seat in her back seat and ran back inside to write Bella a letter. I then ran to the front door, turned around for one last glance at my house and left...

**(Bella's POV)**

I woke up at 8:30 all alone, there was only a lamp on and the house was quiet to quiet if you ask me. I ran upstairs looking for Alice or Jazmine, I ran into Alice's room, nobody there and then I ran down the hall. I ran into Jazmine's room, nobody there either so I ran downstairs calling their names. I got to the coffee table and picked up the phone, when I saw a letter addressed to me on the table. I picked it up and opened the envelope. Which read...

_Bella,_

_I am so, so very sorry to leave you but it's something I have to do. Don't bother calling me because in simple words, I won't answer. I just need to clear my head for a bit, don't worry I will be back when the time is right. Don't worry I have Jazmine with me. So goodbye for now, not forever. I love you all and will miss you dearly._

_Love Alice x_

I quickly ran out of the door, letter in hand and got in my car. I drove towards my home and as soon as my car was parked, I ran inside. Edward was sitting on the couch when I ran in and I passed him the letter.

He read it and his face fell into shock. "What do we do?" he asked.

I really had no clue but I answered by saying, "Call Rose and Em". He nodded, picked up the phone and dialled their number...

Sorry it's been a while since I have updated I have been really busy... Please review; even if you're not a member please review...

Thank you


	22. Chapter 22

**(Jasper's POV)**

I woke up in the morning at 9 o'clock, got dressed and ran downstairs. My parents were up and Mel was nowhere to be seen... Thank God. Mum gave me, my mail and there I saw my name scrawled out in blue ink on a white envelope. I would have known that writing anywhere but why would Alice write to me instead of call me. I was about to open it when there was a knock at the door. I quickly ran to the door and was met by Bella.

"What did you do?" She yelled at me, tears running down her face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, utterly confused.

"You know exactly _what _I am talking about" She yelled, emphasising the what.

"Does this have anything to do with this?" I asked, showing her the unopened envelope.

The next thing I knew, Edward was beside Bella, pulling her into the car. I was so confused that I walked back inside and ran up to my room to read the letter. Once I arrived I opened the letter and it read...

_Jasper,_

_I am so very sorry but I need to get away from all this. I need time to think about everything and honestly Mel needs time to process everything and so do you. _

_I'm sorry that I am leaving you without any explanations but just know it's for the best. Please don't try and contact me or Jazmine, we just need some time to think. Don't worry we will return when were ready which could be anything from a couple weeks, months or years._

_I just have so much to say but can't write it, in a simple way I am in LOVE with my best friend but he's married or close to it. _

_Anyway I think we shouldn't see each other anymore, you can still see Jazmine though and well come to an agreement when I get back._

_I wish you all the best in the future._

_Love Alice and Jazmine xx_

I kept reading the note over and over, I couldn't think straight. It was like all my happiness had been flushed down the toilet. All I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. Little did I know nothing would ever be the same.

**(Alice's POV)**

I sped down the street in my silver ford falcon, heading towards the airport. I didn't know how I ended up getting there but the important thing was that we did. I quickly text the same number I knew so well.

_Hey _

_Jazmine and I are leaving now, we will arrived in about 2 hours or something. I will text you when we arrive_

_Love Ali._

By the time I got out the car it was 7 o'clock am and Jazmine just woke up. I unbuckled her seat belt and put her on the ground.

"Mummy ere re ee oing?" (Mummy where are we going?) Jazmine asked me, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Where going to see someone really special but it's a surprise" I told her, getting our luggage out of the car. I pulled out our 2 suit cases, Jazmine's backpack and my handbag out of the car. "Remember the trip were going on? Well we need to go on a plane" I told her.

Jazmine took my hand back, which was funny to watch, seeing as it only just missed the ground, so she stumbled often. So I took the other bags and wheeled them into the airport entrance.

About an hour or so later "Flight 172 for Florida is now boarding blasted over the intercom. I quickly picked Jazmine up, put her on my hip and slung my handbag and the backpack over my shoulder. We went to the receptionist, handed her our tickets and went to the second class section. We found our seats, B4 and 5. I sat Jazmine near the window and put the bags on the floor in front of her.

I sat next to her but she ended up climbing into my lap and falling asleep. She looked so peaceful sleeping in my arms, she reminded me so much of Jasper. _Wait no Jasper he doesn't exist from today onwards _I tried to convince myself that he was gone.

Please review thanks


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys can you guess please review my story... I really really like reviews...**

**Disclaimer- unfortunately****.. I don't own these characters even though I wish I did **

**(Jasper's POV)**

I was freaking out, she couldn't leave, none of them could but they did. They left me, but I am supposed to be with them. I couldn't concentrate properly, Alice and Jazmine were my life, I picked up my phone and tried to call her.

_(Ring Ring)..._ But it went straight to voice mail.

Hey you've reached Alice, if you're any of my friends or family I already told you I wouldn't pick up. But if you really want to leave a message and I might... might get back to you ... beep...

_**Hey Alice... it's Jasper, I know you said not to call but I am really worried about you. Please just pick up or call me back or something... please anything. I need to know that you're safe and well... plus I really would like to know why you left in the first place. Please call me.**_

I hung up after that, knowing she wouldn't answer my message. I kept racking my brain to try and figure out what I had done wrong. Everything was going right until... until Mel came back. Mel... thinking her name made me feel like someone had ripped me apart. I didn't know how this happened but I didn't love Mel like I thought I once did. Actually I don't think I ever did love her, she was just something I did to get over Alice, I used her. I couldn't believe I had down something like that, I had to see Mel, I need to know what she had said or did to Alice I thought to myself as I headed down the hall.

"Mel... Mel are you here?" I yelled as I walked down the stair case.

"Yeah... in the kitchen' she yelled back to me.

I ran into the kitchen and saw her sitting at the dining room table, eating a piece of cake.

"What did you do to Alice?" I yelled at her

"What are you talking about?" she said sweetly, making it sound like she was playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you said something to her" I argued.

"No I didn't I swear... why what's going on?" she asked.

"Alice and my daughter have gone somewhere and nobody knows where" I told her angrily.

"Oh Jazzy I'm so sorry" she said as she got up and hugged me tightly around the middle.

**(Alice's POV)**

We arrived in Florida at 9:30am Australian time and I helped Jazmine out along with our bags. I quickly called our ride and they asked if we could take a taxi because they were doing something really important. I reluctantly agreed and piled Jazmine, myself and our luggage into the back of the taxi.

As we were driving down the streets of Jacksonville, I remembered everything about my life. I remembered my first kiss, my first boyfriend and my best friends, Rosalie or Rose as people called her (who is now married) and Jasper. _Oh, why can't I just get him out of my head? _I thought as we pulled up in front of a very familiar and important drive way.

As soon as I got out of the taxi, I looked up at the double story house; it was exactly the same as I remembered it. I helped Jazmine out of the car and she carried my handbag again. I took our suitcases and Jazmine followed me up to the door, once I had paid the taxi fare.

I knocked on the door and my mother (Esme) opened the door. She welcomed us in and hugged us every tight. I pulled all the luggage into a corner, as well as my handbag and picked Jazmine up placing her on my hip. We walked into the living room and "WELCOME HOME" I jumped in surprise seeing all the familiar faces, I hadn't seen in ages and a big sign saying 'Welcome Home'.

I put Jazmine down and she ran off to my dad, I watched him pick her up in a big hug. My Dad (Carlisle) then came over to me and I got a group hug with Jazmine and Him. I was so happy, that we were all getting along again and that Jazmine could have a bit of a normal life. I was then smothered in a big bear hug from behind, which caught me by surprise.

"Can't breathe Emmett" I gasped out knowing that it was Rose's Husband.

"Sorry Pix" he apologised, God I had forgotten that nickname he had given me.

"Jeez, just because I'm small you have to give me a ridiculous nickname, don't you?" I asked him which he just laughed at in return.

I turned around to see Emmett now holding a very pregnant Rose's hand.

"Oh my..." I said looking at the happy couple "Haven't you gotten big" at that they both laughed "By the way thanks for telling me... Not" I told them with a fake frown looking at Rose.

"I'm sorry..." she said sincerely "Forgive me" she pleaded, instead of giving her an answer I gave her a big hug.

"It's okay I guess..." I said after I released her from my hug. "Now it just gives us more of an opportunity to hang out and go shopping" I squealed.

"Oh God..." I heard Emmett mutter under his breath "I'm just going to go and let you discuss things" he said taking off towards Jazmine and my father before Rose or I could say anything.

Rose and I talked for a little while... Okay well a lot for about forty five minutes. We just talked about everything and anything.

"So Jasper knows his a father?" she asked me, so much for trying to forget him.

"Yeah, he knows" I replied taking a sip of orange juice.

"Then why are you here?" she asked "You should be all lovey dovey with him" she told me.

"I'm here to see you guys... I haven't seen you in a while and besides he's engaged to another girl" I told her, feeling my eyes water up.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry" she apologised and hugged me close to her.

"It's okay... It's not like it's your fault" I said pulling away from her and forcing my tears away.

Rose turned to go see what Emmett was doing when I stopped her.

"Rose"

"Yeah" she asked.

"Can you please not tell Jasper were here" I asked, pleading with my eyes.

She was a bit surprised by this but said "Yeah, okay" before she turned back around to continue her path back to Emmett.


End file.
